Calderone Hale
Calderone Hale is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, associated with the story DragonSoul. He is an Ornamented Drakenaer that takes a lesser role in Eris's plans, have only recently been drafted to her side. Recalling the acts he committed in past cycles that led to this, he is reluctant to face Kayle again and instead takes an interest in gaining the trust of Cynthia and Noelle during the 12th cycle, though their alignment bars them against him. Appearance Hale is a tall, relatively well-built blue-scaled Drakenaer, identified as a member of the Ornamented tribe by the ring of black scales on his chest. The most iconic part of his equipment is the ancient and sacrosanct shield Lotan, the only thing he has retained from his hometown, the mountain city of Arkaim. Featuring a silver snake laced through its center, it is a bulwark with the lightness ice and the resilience of steel, and his primary method of attack and defense on the battlefield. Hale is also mildly accomplished at ice magic, as part of his Arkaim heritage, and is not adverse to getting his claws in the fray when in close range. In Hale's default appearance, his hair and the dorsal side of his wings are a dark blue, with parts of his face and the ventral side of his wings colored a lighter blue-gray. He wears a torn long-sleeved formal jacket and dark blue pants, as per the uniform of his past employer from his world. In his first alternate, Dairy King, he keeps the visor, name tag, and ice cream franchise name on his uniform, along with wearing an apron around his waist. Instead of the snake, Lotan now holds an inexplicably long ice-cream cone. Because at Hale's, every day is Sundae. In his second alternate, Matsumoto's, Hale dons sunglasses, an aloha shirt with a palm tree motif, and shorts. The shield has been replaced with a coconut (allegedly with the same defensive value) complete with Lotan bendy straw and shave ice. Gallery Left to right: Default, Shieldless, Ekram, Vexen, Dr. Freeze, The Incredible Hulk |} Story 5th Cycle= Day 1 Everything is so quiet here. When I woke up and saw my face in the ice, I stared on for what seemed like hours, slowly realizing I was alive. Alive, and alone. I found this discarded heap of paper in a smaller hut farther down from one I woke up in. Hope whoever lived here doesn't mind... just want to write my thoughts down so I don't forget them. And my name. Don't want to forget that either. I wish someone was here to say it to me, and tell me their name in return. ... Searched all the houses, but most of them are caved in with snow, everything frozen and buried. Well, all except that huge stone temple farther up the mountain... there's something... cold about that place. Moreso than the rest of this... well, I don't want to call it a wasteland, but it kind of is. Just mounds of snow on ice on snow, and then the mountain drops away into fog. There's nowhere to go; so I'm stranded talking to myself on paper. Which, now that I think about it, is kind of stupid. Maybe someone will come tomorrow and tell me what this place is, or was. Is anyone coming back? Was anyone ever really here? ---- Day 2 I feel like I've aged ten years in a night. That cloying feeling from the temple woke me up in a sweat last night. I felt like I was going to burn up and freeze at the same time. I wouldn't be talking... er, writing here, except I just figured out what's inside that place. It's a shield, a big ornate blue one, and it's calling to me. The words don't really make sense, and I'm not really sure they ''are words, but I know there is someone.... thing... inside that shield, pressuring me. To flee from it? To embrace it? Both, maybe.'' ... I had to find something to take my mind off the thing, so I tried digging around more deeply in the hut I woke up in. There's a pair of broken pieces of glass joined together by a flimsy strand of metal; it blended in with the ice, so I cut myself on the pieces fishing it out. Seeing the blue-purple blood on the snow was a strange feeling... it stood out from the endless black, grey, and white. Everything is grey... such a bitter, strangled color. When I have stupid thoughts like these, I feel the need to write them down right away to capture them, even if I look back and it just seems like raving. Anything to stave off that call from the temple... but it's getting stronger every single minute. I'm just going to go take a walk, maybe explore what looks like a mine shaft I found earlier today... ... The mine shaft is caved in, too. A strange feeling gripped me when I halted at the impasse, the short tunnel ending in an abrupt column of rock and ice. When that feeling went away, the call from the temple washed over me like a storm, bringing an actual bout of sleet down on the mountain. It's cold, but... warm? I don't understand. And now I have this guilty feeling that maybe someone else is in that temple, with the shield. Maybe they are the one calling out to me. Asking for help. At the same time, I've been wondering about the edge of the mountain, and that swath of fog. There's almost a beckoning from there, too... but a different kind, an internal one. I can't reconcile being pulled between these two phantom forces, and if I do nothing, I feel like I'll be crushed between them. But it's dark already, and the hail is raining down like stone. Tomorrow, I will make my choice. ---- Day 3 Sa kravelek Lotan-henn-fruuk-kujn, arash... Sa kravelek Lotan-henn-fruuk-kujn, arash... I went to the temple. The shield burned as I snatched it up, not just my hand, but engraving those words in my mind... I ran out in a panic and threw it off the mountain, where it sank in the fog. But now the voice is stronger, deeper... I need to go back outside. There's just this feeling that... I can't leave it. ... I knew what I was doing, didn't I? I wanted to jump off the mountain, and I wanted to retrieve the shield, talk with it, shelter it... stupid. Now they're in the same place. Now I have no choice. I've gone from being frozen in inaction to dreading the inevitable. I'm going to leave behind the journal in this shrouded, silent place. I have the feeling no one will ever come back up here... or if they do, and they find this, maybe they won't feel as alone as I did, that first day. No one should ever have to feel that way... is what I thought when I initially experienced it. The depths of that solitude. But now... I feel it's somehow right for me. It gives me such a terrible sense of peace. What will I find when I spread my wings and jump? How far will I fall before I know what I'm doing is... right? Bah. I'm rambling too much. Time to take the plunge. |-| 6th Cycle= |-| 8th Cycle= |-| 9th Cycle= |-| 12th Cycle= Backstory Battle ---- ---- Calderone Hale Cryosentry – Utilizes ice magic to slow and suppress enemies in tandem with a metal shield that can suspend itself separate from Hale and serve as a focus for attacks. ' ---- Hale is a '''Cryosentry', combining debilitating freezing magics with his metallic shield to allow it to levitate and move separately from him by the powers of magnetism and superconductivity. Generating electrical current in this way with ice magic also allows Hale to perform position-oriented attacks at angles not expected by his opponent. Hale has slow movespeed on the ground, but is slightly faster in the air, as his wings are developed enough to be useful for short-term gliding. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to Brave Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode Hale's EX Mode is Superconductor, where he gains increased movement speed, faster cast times for Bulwark and Superior, and his shield gains polarity. When the shield is disconnected from Hale, it emits an electromagnetic field that slowly pulls the enemy towards it, regardless of its position. Hale can activate Reverse Polarity to change the flow of the current and cause the shield to repel the opponent regardless of its position. Polarity's effect is low enough to only marginally affect a running or dashing energy, but will notably pull or push a stationary enemy. Hale's EX Burst is Absolute Zero, in which he begins to cool the entire area, causing the air to become superfluid and converge around the opponent. By pressing the directional arrows in the correct direction to guide the flow of ice and liquid, Hale can cause the entire stage to convert into superfluid, swirling around the opponent and changing phase from ice to liquid and back. A perfect key input causes the flowing ice to bury the opponent in a Quantum Solvent. If the full commands are not inputted, Hale instead casts a current through the superfluid, shocking the opponent. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme'': Tundra *''World Map Theme'': Snowy Valak Mountain (Night) *''Normal Battle'': Dominion *''Boss Battle'': Dragonland *''Final Battle'': Rival Battle Themes *''Vs. Cynthia/Taarin:'' Scale and Steel *''Vs. Kayle/Ruriko/Draken:'' Watch the Skies *''Vs. Noelle/Rodger:'' Ice Battle *''Vs. Concord:'' Drones Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC Specific Story Specific Kayle: "There's got to be some good left in you! Can't you see what your side is doing to this world? It can still be redeemed, and so can you!" Hale: "There is no such thing as redemption. Only penance. I can only work as far as my chains will let me, and they are mired in Madness. Hale: "I do not claim a gambit... My only wish... is to see with eyes unclouded by hate." April: "How can you accomplish this when others impose their hatred upon you? Your remorse will not protect you then." Hale: "What will? How can I rid myself of this burden?" April: "You have three options: destroy the one that burdens you, destroy yourself, or destroy this entire world. Personally, I prefer the third, as it's rather absolute. Clean, one might say. We would return to our respective worlds." Hale: "If this world offers no protection, then I have nothing left to protect. This world... this burden... I will help lift it." April: "Excellent." Category:Characters Category:DragonSoul characters